Luinne Ridley/Supports
Lyra Nazari C: Lyra: Ha! So it’s you! Luinne: …Eh? Lyra: You’re that guy my sister – huh, you sure don’t look like much. Luinne: Well now, that’s not very nice… Lyra: Although… If she likes you, I suppose you can’t be all that bad… Luinne: Pardon me, have we met? Lyra: Have we… met? No, I don’t believe we have. You’re Luinne, aren’t you? I’m Prince Lyra, of Aljana. Luinne: Ah! Then I ought to mind my tongue. It’s not every day I’m honored with the presence of both a prince and a god. Lyra: Somehow, that comes as a surprise. Luinne: ? Lyra: Never mind. I was just on my way to see Sudhana, so I have to go – I’ll see you around though! Luinne: …What an unusual creature. C support achieved. ' ' B: Lyra: Hey! Wait up! Luinne: My lord. Lyra: No need to be so formal. You are like my brother-in-law, right? Wow, that’s a weird thought. Luinne: I am but your humble servant. Is there anything I can do for you today? Lyra: I just wanted to talk. …You have a son, don’t you? Luinne: Yes. His name is Seti. Lyra: Seti, huh? That’s cute… Not in a bad way! Haha… Um, could I meet him someday? Luinne: Of course. He would be honored. Lyra: … Luinne: …Is something the matter? Lyra: Huh? …That’s funny. I was just going to ask you the same thing. Luinne: Beg pardon? Lyra: My sister… My sister described you very differently than how you are. She said you sang to her, even when you didn’t think she would listen. That you told stories, and that you stared up at the stars because that’s where your heart always was. Luinne: …She- …I apologize if I act strangely. I’ve been preoccupied with a matter I have to attend to. Lyra: Right, right. In that case, I’ll let you go now. Luinne: Farewell, my lord. B support achieved. ' ' A: Lyra: Luinne! Luinne: … Lyra: What’s the matter with you? Do you have any idea how long it’s taken me to catch up with you? Ugh, that doesn’t matter. Every time I see you, you vanish like – like smoke. Luinne: …Do I? Lyra: Playing dumb doesn’t work on me. Now spill it. Did I say something wrong? Are you mad at me? Do you… do you not like me? Luinne: A-ah- I- Lyra: I knew it! Is it because I bothered you too much? I’ll leave you alone if you want- Luinne: God Vega. Lyra: …What? You… Luinne: I apologize for giving you the impression I don’t enjoy your company… Truthfully, I… heh… Lyra: …Why are you laughing? What’s so funny? Luinne: You intimidate me, God Vega. How strange is that? Lyra: I what? Luinne: But perhaps it isn’t so odd. A god, a prince, and the brother of my child’s mother, all wrapped up in one… I’m afraid I’ve been so anxious to impress you that I… Lyra: …You’re lying. Luinne: … Lyra: Oh, you are good, aren’t you? I was right – I’m always right. You don’t like me because I remind you of her, and you don’t like thinking about her much anymore. I know because sometimes, I feel your heart grow cold when you look at your son. He reminds you of her too. Luinne: That’s not true! Lyra: D-don’t worry. It’s none of my business. I’ll leave you alone now. Luinne: … A support achieved. Seti Ridley C: Seti: Um, Father? Luinne: Mm? Seti: Do we have any medicine? Luinne: Medicine? No, what for? Seti: I think Lady Diadra might be ill… I went to see if she needed anything, and she was curled up and hiding her face, and her shoulders were shaking. I asked her if she was alright, and she told me to go away. Luinne: … Seti: Maybe she has a stomachache. Luinne: She’s not ill, Seti. She was crying. Seti: What? Why? Luinne: She’s probably homesick, and missing her parents. Seti: Can… can we make a medicine to fix that? Luinne: …No. Just give her space. She’ll come to us if she needs us. C support achieved. ' ' B: Seti: … Luinne: Well? How’s our guest? Seti: She’s, um… I don’t know. I can’t tell. Luinne: Was she crying? Seti: No… That’s good, right? Luinne: Generally speaking, yes. Did she eat? Seti: A little bit. Luinne: Did she talk to you? Seti: Sort of. I asked how she was doing, and she said she was okay. Then she started asking me about Naviti. She wanted to know if I was born here, and if you were from here, and… if my mother was from here. Luinne: … Seti: Her mother – the queen. She’s dead, isn’t she? Luinne: Most likely. Don’t bring it up. Seti: …Is mine? Luinne: It’s late. Go to sleep, Seti. Seti: …Yes, sir. B support achieved. ' ' A: Seti: Father…? Luinne: Mm? Seti: My… my mother… Luinne: … Seti: She’s the wind goddess Setine. Isn’t she? Luinne: …Yeah. How’d you know? Seti: She told me. I’ve heard her voice in the wind ever since I was a child. She never told me who she was, but I figured it out eventually. Luinne: Heh… Figures. Seti: … Luinne: … Seti: …Did you – do you love each other? Luinne: What? Of course not. I’m a human; she’s a goddess. Gods are different than us, Seti. They don’t love like us. She found me amusing. Interesting, even. That’s all. Seti: Oh… …But what about you? Luinne: …When a goddess takes an interest in you, you’ll find you don’t have a whole lot of options. Seti: … Luinne: But you know me. I’ve always been in love with the wind… A support achieved. Claire Seymour C: Claire: Excuse me. Luinne: Your highness… Claire: You’re Luinne, aren’t you? Luinne Ridley. Luinne: I am. Claire: Wonderful! Cas told me about you. He said that you could, well – he said that you could put people into a sort of trance. Like magic, except you weren’t a magician. I can’t say that I fully believe him, so I came to see if it was true. Luinne: Are you asking me to hypnotize you, Princess? Claire: Hypnotize? Is that what it’s called? In any case, yes, I suppose I am. Luinne: Well, this ought to be fun. Are you ready? Claire: Beg pardon? Right now? Don’t you have to… prepare, or something of the sort? Luinne: Oh, no. Hypnosis is no spell or ritual. It’s little more than a jester’s trick. Claire: I see… Er, I hadn’t expected you to be ready so soon, otherwise I wouldn’t have approached you now. I’m afraid I have a – a matter I must attend to rather urgently. Luinne: Of course. I am at your disposal whenever you desire. Claire: Thank you. Please excuse me. Luinne: …Well, well. I think I see how it is… C support achieved. '' '' B: Claire: Luinne! Luinne: Good day, Princess. Have you had enough time to settle your nerves? Claire: Pardon? Luinne: Pay me no mind. I presume you’re here to prove Cas a liar. Claire: If you must word it like that, then you would be correct. However, I do take it upon myself to remind you that I am a princess, and any wayward behavior will result in dire consequences. Even if it’s meant in jest. Luinne: You insult me! I would never dream of such a thing. Claire: Hm! I trust that be the case. Luinne: Trust, yes… I aimed so near, when you chose to meet me in such an ill-traveled wing of the palace. Claire: What do you think you’re insinuating?! C-Cas told me that in order for your ‘hypnosis’ to work, the atmosphere had to be quiet! Luinne: Of course, Princess! It requires a quiet place, a mind free of distractions, and some measure of trust between the two parties. Do you think we’re ready? Claire: …Yes, I think so. Luinne: First, you’ll have to close your eyes. …Ah, ah, don’t look at me so balefully. You need a mind free of distractions, remember? Everything you see around you is a distraction. Claire: Very well. Luinne: Good. Don’t think, now. Just breathe. Listen to my voice as it pulls all the thoughts out of that pretty head… All thoughts of kingdoms and crowns, of wars and countries, of music and philosophy… Your mind is empty, now, wrapped up safe in the quilt of darkness… Breathe in. Claire: … Luinne: Slowly, slowly… Breathe out. Breathe in… and sleep. Claire: … Luinne: Hm… I’m a little surprised it worked on you… Good thing it did, though. Cas would be upset to lose face to you. Claire: … Luinne: I could wake you up now, but you could probably use the rest. Sleep now. You’re safe here with me. B support achieved. '' '' A: Claire: There you are. Luinne: Your highness! Claire: I haven’t seen you in days. Have you been avoiding me? Luinne: Far from it, Princess. I haven’t seen you either, so I thought you weren’t speaking to me. Claire: Hah! Fancy that. Well, I just wanted to thank you. Luinne: What for? From what I gathered, Cas has been holding your misplaced disbelief over your head ever since… Claire: Yes, he has been a tad insufferable about that, but… It was relaxing. Your hypnosis, that is. It was nice to let someone else… be in control for a time. Luinne: It’s my pleasure to serve. Claire: Hm. You know, you’re not so bad, despite having no sense of how to properly treat a princess. Luinne: Properly treat…? I kept my promise. I never asked you to do anything unbefitting of your station. Claire: Oh? You and I must have drastically contradicting opinions on what’s unbefitting. Luinne: Ahhh… That was no doing of mine, Princess. Claire: I heard many things cross your lips, and a protest was not one of them. Luinne: All this talk of propriety, and yet – if I may be so bold as to suggest it – a princess shouldn’t have made the noises you made, nor should a princess put her hands where yours have wandered. Claire: And who would presume to chastise me? Luinne: Certainly not I. Claire: …We aren’t going to work out, you know. Luinne: Of course not. You’re a princess. I’m a Navitian dog. Claire: Luinne! Luinne: …It’s fun while it lasts, though. Claire: I wholeheartedly concur! Now bring those pretty lips a little closer. …While it lasts. A support achieved. Anaia Sulwell C: Luinne: By the goddess. I never expected to see you again at all, much less here. Anaia: Who the hell are- …No. No, no, no! Luinne: You do remember me, then! Anaia: Of course I do. Who could forget the Navitian mongrels polluting the heart of Heaven’s Palace? Luinne: You wound me, Anaia. Is that the sort of greeting we’re giving old friends now? I expected better from a knight. Anaia: Lower your damn ''voice! '''Luinne:' Why should I? Anaia: I don’t go by that name, and I’m certainly not a knight any longer. Luinne: I should think not. Anaia: Get out of here. Luinne: … Anaia: Get out of this town. If I see your face here again, I’ll kill you. Luinne: Now you’ve piqued my interest. What else have you done that warrants the secrecy? Anaia: I won’t repeat myself. Luinne: … C support achieved. B: Anaia: Why are you still here? Did you not hear me say I would kill you, or is your brain so rotted you can’t comprehend it? Luinne: I understood you perfectly, just as I understand you’re no man of your word. Anaia: …The boy you’re traveling with is your son, is he not? Luinne: What of it? Anaia: Because he’ll die screaming with you, unless you leave already! Luinne: Hah! Kill Seti? Oh, I’d love to see you try. Anaia: … Luinne: I’ll even make it easy for you. Do you want me to call him here? Anaia: What the hell is wrong with you? Luinne: I’m a performer. An entertaining show is what I love best. Anaia: …Alright. You’ve called my bluff. If you stitch up that loose tongue of yours, I’ll let you live… But only for his sake. Luinne: Don’t make me laugh! You’ve never done anything for his sake. Anaia: I’m not gracing that with a response. Now tell me, is the girl your child too? Luinne: Does she look ''like she’s mine? Goddess above, you have lost your wits. '''Anaia:' Her eyes are so pale… Who is she? Luinne: I don’t think she needs an introduction. Anaia: … B support achieved. A: Anaia: Luinne. Luinne: Oh, so you do remember my name! With all the generic insults, I was starting to think you had forgotten it. Anaia: Stop it. Luinne: Why are you here? Have you come to deliver more empty threats? Anaia: I want to know what you intend on telling Princess Diadra. Luinne: Why would I bother her with details about someone as inconsequential as you? Anaia: Not about me. About Alhena. Luinne: Your daughter? Anaia: …Yes. Luinne: She has beautiful eyes – certainly not from you. Did she get them from her mother? Anaia: That’s no business of yours, jester. Luinne: Hm… If you must know, I don’t intend on telling her anything. All I promised was to take her home. Not to reunite her with her family. Anaia: … Luinne: But if we happen to run into King Mikael, well… If I were you, I would light myself on fire and save him the trouble. Anaia: … Luinne: And if we find Cas? He deserves an explanation, as much as I’d hate to see him suffer any more on your account. Anaia: Stop acting like you treated him any better than me! We both left him. Luinne: He was my little brother, not my liege. I wasn’t duty-bound to protect him. I took no oath to stay by his side and serve him until his dying breath. Anaia: You know that he admired you. He thought the world of you, and you disappeared without a word. Tell me, why did you leave? Luinne: …I missed the wind. I wanted to go home. Anaia: You left because you loved it. Luinne: … Anaia: If you understand anything, then understand this: I cared for him dearly. When I vowed to protect him with my life, I meant every word of it. I only left because of her. Luinne: … Anaia: She's the one thing in the entire world that I love more than him. Luinne: … Anaia: …Say something! Luinne: …When… When you look at Princess Diadra... I hope all you can see is the child whose mother you stole away from her. When the foul wind finally catches up with you – and it will – I hope you have the courage to meet Cas’s eyes and see how you ruined him. Anaia: … Luinne: You will pay for what you’ve done to them. When the time comes, you're going to suffer, and you deserve every moment of it. Anaia: … Luinne: But for now, your wishes are fulfilled once more. We’re leaving, come morning. Anaia: …Farewell, then. Until we meet again. Luinne: No… I don’t think we will. A support achieved. Category:Support Conversations